Retroreflective sheeting is capable of redirecting incident light towards its originating source. This unique ability has led to the wide-spread use of retroreflective sheeting on a variety of articles. Exemplary uses for retroreflective sheeting includes, for example, road signs, barricades, license plates, pavement markers and pavement marking tape, as well as retroreflective tapes for vehicles and clothing. There are two types of retroreflective sheeting: beaded sheeting and prismatic, or cube corner, sheeting. Beaded sheeting employs a multitude of glass or ceramic microspheres to retroreflect incident light. Prismatic sheeting typically employs a multitude of cube corner elements to retroreflect incident light.